Happy Birthday, Magnus!
by DiaryofSomeone
Summary: What happens when a warlock and shadowhunter celebrate a birthday? Slash, Lemons, yaoi, m/m Edited.


**I do not own the Moral Instrument series, though the ideas for this story are mine.  
THIS IS BASICALLY THE SAME AS PREVIOUSLY POSTED I JUST EDITED AND ADDED A LITTLE MORE TO SOME OF IT.**

Happy Birthday

Alec's POV

I sat on Magnus's couch playing with the hem of the damn shirt I was wearing. _He better like his birthday present, _I thought. _Cause...Never _again_!_

Magnus's POV

I was having the worst birthday ever. First, I got a call the Lightwoods saying that they had a 'crisis' that they needed my help with. Then after helping out they wouldn't let me leave. I swear to gods that family was psychotic...well except for Alec. Which brings me to my next problem, Alec wasn't even there.

I dug my keys out of my pocket and unlocked my door. As I walked in I noticed probably the most surprising thing I have even seen. Alec with a rainbow cake. But not just plain-old-Alec-with-an-old-black-sweater kind of Alec, he was wearing grey skinny jeans, a neon purple V-neck, and bright blue eye shadow. And if that wasn't enough his hair was slightly spiked up with _glitter!_

A blush spread like wildfire across his face. "It's too much, isn't it? I told Isabelle not to-"

"No, you look _really_ sexy," I said as I walked closer to give him a kiss. As I tried to push him back to my bedroom he stopped me.

"Wait. You have cake and presents to open." He pouted.

I sighed, "Okay," and sat on the couch. I couldn't help but smile. Alec looked so excited.

"Sorry about the cake but I couldn't put your actual age on it." He said as he placed the cake in front of me. It had 24 spiral candles positioned randomly around the cake. I leaned forward and took in a deep breath.

Alec stopped me before I could blow them out. I shot him a questioning look. "You have to make a wish first," he explained.

I smiled. "But, Sweetheart, I have everything I could ever what right here on my couch, looking completely fuckable right now." I caught his lips in a quick kiss.

Alec's blush had returned once again as he sat there, looking a little dazed. _I love how a simple touch or dirty word got him so flustered._

"There must be _something_ you want, that you can wish for," he stressed.

"I wish I could be screwing you into oblivion on this couch," I whispered into his ear.

Alec pushed me back. "Magnus, stop playing around! The candles are dipping on the cake. And you aren't supposed to tell me what you're wishing for," he chided.

"Okay, okay," I turned back to the cake and wished. _I wish that one day Alec and I will get married._ Sucking in another breath and blew out the candles.

"I have some presents too." He pulled out a bag I could only assume handle presents. "This one is kind of from everyone. We don't have wrapping paper at the Institute so I got this." Alec gave an apologetic smile.

"That's okay." I opened the bag and pulled out a few brightly coloured shirts, one vest, and two small boxes. The first box was a green digital camera.

"My parents got you that one but I didn't tell them why you needed to replace your old one." His blush turned brighter.

"There are just some things parents should not know." I put it down and inspected the other black box. Opening the card I read, 'Do NOT let Alec see what's in this box or he'll kill me! Love Isabelle'

"Alec, darling can you grab some plates from the kitchen?"

"Sure."

Once he was out of site I opened the box...and chuckled. _Oh Isabelle._ Inside the box were an array of sexual paraphernalia; condoms, lube, vibrating dildo, and a few others things along with another note. _Have fun!_

I pushed the presents back into the bag as Alec came back. "So, Alec," I said playfully as he sat down. "Where's your present?"

He turned around and I saw a pink bow stuck on his chest. He leaned in to whisper seductively in my ear. "You can do whatever you want with me for the rest of the night." I couldn't help but notice the deep crimson that spread across his face.

A wicked smile twitched at the corners of my mouth. "Let's go." I grabbed his hand and the bag and pulled him to my room. _This was going to be a wild night!_

Alec's POV

My heart pounded in my chest as Magnus pushed me back onto the bed. He leaned down and kissed me passionately before he backed away to get something out of the closet. _Ropes! _My pants started to feel really tight. Magnus's hands crept up my shirt and pulled it off in one quick movement. His lips began attacking my chest, travelling lower and lower. My breath hitched. He unbuttoned

"Lay back." He ordered. As soon as I did what I was told he straddled my abdomen and tied both of my wrists the bed posts. Then he turned around and tied my ankles together.

"Magnus?" My eyes widen.

"I'm not going hurt you, Alec" He leaned back down to nibble on my ear. "If you want me to stop just tell me, okay?"

I nodded unable to actually answer.

He began kissing and nipping down my jaw until he found my lips. Magnus plunged his tongue into my mouth, fighting me for dominance. It was a useless fight, I gave up the moment rubbed my erection through my pants. I moaned out and bucked my hips wildly, trying to get the friction back.

Magnus, however, on the other hand had something else in mind.

I closed my eyes trying to catch my breath when a bright flash went off. My eyes opened wide. Magnus was standing a few feet from the bed with a smirk you just want to slap off his face and the camera in one hand.

His smirk grew as he straddled my hips and began to rock back and forth. I let out a strangled gasp.

Flash.

Flash.

Magnus changed his rhythm, grinding down. I threw my head back, letting out a throaty moan. My pants started to become unbearably tight.

Flash.

"Magnus-"

Flash.

"-please...pants...off"

"I think I can oblige." With a snap of his finger our remaining clothes disappeared. I relished in the feeling of throbbing hard on rubbing against his.

Flash.

Forgetting the camera for a moment, Magnus went down and captured my right nipple between his teeth, sucking vigorously. I struggled to move my hands but the bonds were too tight.

"Oh God, Magnus! Please...nnhhh...stop!"

Magnus's POV

I sat up quickly. "I'm sorry, daring. Was I being too rough?" _I knew the ropes were too much._

Alec shook his head. "No, no. It's just that...well it's _your_ birthday...and it's not like I'm not loving this but...don't you want me to...um...pleasure you?"

I tried not to laugh. That was one thing I loved about Alec; he was always so considerate, and the fact that he blushed whenever anyone talked about sex. "Alec, trust me I get enough pleasure from getting you off. Now," I put the camera down now my nightstand, little did Alec know I set it to record. "What else do we have here?" Out of Alec's sight, I rummaged through the other box. _Isabel really thought of everything._ I pulled out three items.

First was the cock ring. I slipped it on Alec's throbbing member before he could protest.

Second was a tube of heated lube. I quickly slicked up my fingers and, for the fun of it, I pressed a lubed finger to the head of cock before inserting a finger into Alec.

He squirmed a little in discomfort at the intrusion. Suddenly, Alec threw his head back and practically screamed. "What the fuck is that! It burns!"

I nearly came right there. "Shh, shh, shh. It's just heated lube." I added two more fingers, quickly, to stretch him out before pulling out completely.

Alec whimpered.

I pulled out mystery item three. A small vibrating dildo. After rubbing normal lube on it I placed in at Alec's entrance, pushing it in and turning it on.

If I thought Alec was hot before, boy was I wrong. Alec let out a full on blood curling scream. "OH FUCKING SHIT!" I lost all control, ramming the sex toy into my lover.

The way Alec grind down and thrusted his hips, made me so fucking horny I ripped off his cock ring and shoved my aching cock in with the toy.

"Oh Magnus-right there!" he hissed as I brushed against his prostate.

"So fucking tight." I murmured into his shoulder. My thrusts become more erratic, I knew we both so close. I reached down to jerk him off. Seconds later Alec came, screaming my name into the side of my neck, muscles tightening around me and the toy. I came, filling Alec up with me seed.

Slowly, after riding out our orgasms, I collapsed on top of him, pulling out the toy and throwing it on the floor.

We were both trying to catch our breath as I untied Alec.

"So...good birthday?"

"The fucking best." I kissed him tenderly before sleep consumed us.

**So this is my first full on slash. I hope you liked it. I'm also planning on updating my other MI story soon. Please review.**


End file.
